


EddsWorld Fics

by lollipoplobsterlips



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Tom, Alpha!Tord, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Clingy, Cuddles, Dom!Matt, Fluff, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Monster Tom, Monster!Tom, NSFW, Omega!Edd, Omegaverse, Possessiveness, Self-Lubrication, Trans!Edd, Will add more as I go, beta!matt, different little stories per chapter, dom!Tom, dom!tord, dubcon, ive got ideas trust me, sub!edd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipoplobsterlips/pseuds/lollipoplobsterlips
Summary: Each chapter is different with different AUs, headcanons, etc.Mostly Tordedd, some Tomedd... idk things will prob change but I'll let you know what's up in the beginning of the chapterSome chapters will be NSFW (will have warnings)I'll state the AU (ex: Alphas and Omegas; ex: mermaid!edd) in the beginning of chapters so you know what to expect, in case you don't want to read it!IMPORTANT: I do NOT ship the people these fictional characters are based off of. I don't ship the real Tord and Edd, or the real Paul and Pat. These are the FICTIONAL characters that everyone is free to headcanon or change, as it is a FICTIONAL world that is meant to be manipulated.Don't confuse me with the fans who try to harass real people because they won't get together.Thank you and enjoy.





	1. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tordedd!
> 
> Dubcon, kidnapping and possessiveness inbound.
> 
> Not really NSFW? Kinda fluffy, but still intimate.

Ever since the incident, Tord found it hard to sit at his base and do actual work. When he had been in the giant robot, laughing manically without a care in the world, he hadn't thought twice about what he was doing. Now, he would sit alone and tremble, thinking of his friends' faces as he blew up their house. The Red Leader recalled his previous power hungry episodes, but they had occurred long ago up until recent. His past episodes had never truly hurt anyone, minus a few soldiers here and there... but now he had hurt Tom, and Matt, and...

The powerful man clenched his robotic fist, his heart starting to race.  _Edd._ The last person he would ever want to hurt, yet his asinine episode made the poor, beautiful boy think that they were never friends. Tord and Edd had been friends since diapers, and they protected each other as they grew. They  _had_ been friends, yes... But Tord's pathetic, selfish behavior made Edd think otherwise. 

He let his head fall onto his desk silently, and he stared across his bland, cold work room. His gaze shifted to the computer on his desk, and he watched the pointer arrow flicker, almost perfectly to his rapid heartbeat. Edd would never trust him again, but that didn't stop Tord from wanting to wrap his arms around the chubby man and tear him away from the rest of the world, keep him for himself. He wanted to hold the shorter boy close like he had before, before he left those thousand years ago. His heart ached and he could hear Edd's sad voice saying goodbye to Tord. The army had finally decided it was time he ditch his friends, that he had to leave to do more important things. It had hurt him to leave his friends, but most of all it had hurt to leave Edd. Their tender, fragile relationship had been blown apart by Tord's responsibilities. _The countless years Tom and I argued over who got to sit closest to Edd during movie night; the countless years spent fussing over Edd's wellbeing..._  How could he have let himself grow fonder of Edd when he  _knew_ he would have to leave eventually? Everything he did for Edd, their whole childhood up till their older years...

It had  _all_ been in vain.

Now, the Red Leader could see Tom cradling a sobbing, depressed Edd. He could see how the eyeless man ran his hands up and down Edd's sides to coax him closer and reassure him that they didn't need Tord. While Tom tried to win Edd's affection, Tord was left sitting in a cold room by himself, working tirelessly without anyone to give him praise and reassuring kisses on the cheek.

He slammed his robotic hand against the table and used his other hand to grasp his navy-blue jacket before he did something he might regret.  _No,_ he thought.  _I'll bring you back home, Edd. With me._ Slowly, he stood and brushed strands of his hair away from the scarred side of his face. He didn't know if it was his power hungry nature or his incredible love (obsession?) for Edd, but whatever it was it forced him out the door.

\---

Edd always took the time to lock up when he was either asleep or out with the others, so Tord had to pick the lock to his apartment door in order to get in. He glanced around the room silently, breath caught in his throat. Usually, he expected to see photos on the walls of their past adventures, reminders of Tord's once cherished friendship with the three. But this wasn't Edd's house, that was destroyed. This was a bland, cold apartment room that had no special meaning. It wasn't like Edd's house which had had countless years soaked into the floor and walls. 

The Red Leader pushed the troubling thoughts aside. He would make more memories with Edd. Carefully, he picked his way through the small living room as quietly as possible until he reached an even smaller room attached to it. Shakily, his hand grasped the edge of the door which was already ajar, and he pulled it open without a sound. In the dark, he could see Edd's small form huddled up on the bed, and Tord twitched. Usually, someone would be lying there with him, keeping him warm. All Edd had now were dusty blankets and himself.

Tord stepped up to the bed, his working eye taking in the sight of Edd's face as he slept. The boy's brown hair was messy and covering one of his eyes like it usually did, but he didn't look as peaceful as he used to when he slept. Tord could see the remnants of dried tears staining his soft cheeks and he took notice of a tissue box on the night stand. He swallowed back a sob, he had hurt Edd oh so terribly. He promised himself he would make up for it and treat Edd like a queen, living for him and only for him. 

With extreme care that didn't seem fitting to the leader of a ruthless army, he scooped Edd up in his arms. His breath stuck as he heard the fabric of his shirt shifting, as he felt the familiar weight of Edd's head on his chest. Edd slept so soundly, and Tord was stuck in a trance for a moment before he realized he could hear his thundering heartbeat. He had to calm himself as to not wake Edd, he wouldn't want him to panic in the middle of the night and risk waking Tom. No, he would take him back to his base and then explain everything... explain his unwavering love for him at last. 

He steadily exited the room and strolled across the living room with Edd in his strong arms. He adored the feeling of being completely in control, of holding Edd's life in his hands. His fingers twitched as they held Edd just a little tighter. As he carried Edd out of the building, bridal style, he found himself thinking of how glorious life would be with Edd back at base. Tord and Edd, reigning over an entire army and taking over the world... making it better than it ever had been. The army would love Edd, especially Paul and Patryck. Edd was artistic and kind, gentle yet quirky, and hyper in his own way. He struggled to still his heartbeat again as he became giddy with emotion, and he could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. He gently laid Edd down in the back of the van he had driven from the base. Tord took off his jacket and wrapped it around Edd carefully as he didn't have a blanket on hand. _It will have to do._

\---

Tord was grateful Edd didn't wake up even once during the long, tedious car ride. It would make sense if Edd had previously been really upset and emotional: Edd always slept a lot after having a meltdown. This time, though, it wouldn't be Tom comforting Edd when he woke up. It would be the Red Leader.

Paul and Pat were startled by Tord's decision yet did their best to come to terms with Tord's possessive nature, much to the Red Leader's gratitude. Every soldier that appeared in his path as he walked further through the army base silenced themselves immediately, understanding the importance of the situation. Many soldiers stared at the sleeping Edd as they passed, and Tord swallowed back a hiss. Some soldiers were more confined to the base than others, and they got curious when they saw new people. He would let it slide, despite his aggression.

His room could be found within the middle of the enormous complex, on the second floor, hidden within the multiple other rooms and storage units. Pat had followed him to make sure all was well, and Paul had reluctantly separated from his partner to get back to work. After Patryck opened the door for Tord, the leader walked across the wooden floor and to his large, crimson-colored bed. He laid Edd down within the sheets, pleased to see that Edd didn't wake up or appear frightened by the new smell and feeling of the bed. He waved a hand at Pat dismissively, and the soldier retreated to the outside of the room once he closed the door.

There were no windows in Tord's room, but he knew it was dark outside. He dimmed the lights slightly, trying to respect Edd's need for sleep despite his excitement. This time everything would go well, and he would prove to Edd that he truly did cherish him despite the recent events. He softly traced his normal hand across Edd's cheek, twitching at the contact with his flawless skin. Tord knew that Edd would be scared and probably angry; he  _did_ kidnap him and take him away from his friends, Ringo... Well, Tord would be his only friend now and as for Ringo... he'd send soldiers to fetch him.

After a long while, Edd finally started to stir. Those beautiful, hazel-green eyes fluttered open and Tord held his breath as he waited for him to adjust to the new sights. Edd blinked several times before he glanced towards Tord, and instinctively the boy scooted away from him till his back was against the wall. Tord expected this kind of reaction.

"T..Tord, what..." the green-hooded man stammered, and the Red Leader hated to see immediate fear in his beloved's eyes. "Where am I?" He was trying to keep his distance from Tord, arms and legs trembling. He sniffed.

"You're safe, I won't harm you..." Tord cooed and resisted the urge to reach out and pet Edd's head. He needed more time to adjust. "Edd, I don't want to lose you and I promise I will protect you and please you at all costs." Was he saying the right words, behaving appropriately? He didn't want to seem desperate but despite his efforts, tears were forming. "You mean everything to-"

At this, Edd straightened himself and an angry, hurt look burned in his eyes. "Where am I?? Why am I here, with you? I'm supposed to be h-home with Tom and Matt..." The man was starting to lose his cool, and Tord saw his chest heaving. "I don't want to be with you, I want to be with my  _friends!_ " Even Edd himself knew this was a lie. He and Tord had been best friends and Edd wanted to stay with him oh so terribly, but this wasn't how he wanted things to happen.  _Was I kidnapped?_ he thought anxiously.  _Obviously, but.. why would he do this, is he really this evil?_

"No!" the once-formidable leader shouted and tightened his grip on the bed sheets. It was almost as if he could read Edd's mind. "I am your friend, Edd! I was just stressed and I hadn't seen you in so long so I didn't care if I hurt anyone!" Tears soaked his cheeks and he tried covering the scarred side of his face. "But I saw you again and I... I want  _you."_

Edd was almost hyperventilating at this point, trying to process the new environment and what he was hearing come out of Tord's mouth.  _No, he wants power... he doesn't want me._ Edd tried to convince himself that Tord would always choose power over him, but he could feel himself slowly slipping into forgiveness. He longed to comfort Tord and give him all that he desired. He closed his green eyes tightly.  _I'm so weak, I just keep falling into what my friends' want._

When Edd didn't respond for a while, Tord convinced himself to slowly scoot closer, breath once again caught in his throat. He hated the startled response he got from Edd. "Please, I will make you happy. It can be how it was before, just without Tom and Matt... They hate me, Edd!" he sobbed and gingerly placed his robotic hand against one of Edd's legs. "You're all I have. This army doesn't care about me, I'm just there to make decisions and..."  _I can't do it._ He closed his eyes tightly as he choked on his tears. He hadn't wanted to cry, he hadn't wanted Edd to be scared. He wanted to keep himself stern and mature but when it came to Edd, he just melted and pain poured from his lips.  _I'm so sorry, Edd._

Edd stared at the robotic arm, knowing that he, Tom and Matt... they caused that.  _For good reason!_ Even Tord knew what he did was wrong, so he refused to let himself believe he was completely innocent. Tord sounded so sincere and kind like how he had before. Edd longed to pull Tord closer, against him, so he could feel the contact and know this was real. Tord, the prideful, arrogant fool, breaking as the protective, stern barrier around him crumbled down because of Edd. This was hard for him to comprehend, he was scared and he didn't want to give in so easily. He wanted to stand up for himself for once and make the correct choices, no longer letting his friends push him around like all the times before. Alas, Edd too was breaking down. Tord's sad, desperate voice captured him and reeled him in. It felt so right to lean forward and embrace Tord, the bed creaking beneath them.

The Red Leader only cried harder when Edd met him in a hug. His hands grasped feebly at Edd's shirt, his arms wrapping around the small of his back. He couldn't help himself as he surrounded Edd in himself, taking him in his lap. He remembered how angry he had been earlier, how keen on doing whatever it took to own Edd, all for himself. Now, he cursed to himself mentally. He was going to make Edd happy, handle him like he was a fragile doll tied together with cobweb, made of paper and glass. The Red Army base would be Edd's shelf in which he would be safe and treated like royalty, as Tord was himself. They would rule together, free to love each other and hold each other without interruptions from Tom or Matt, or the whole world. He didn't know how he would keep Edd happy in regards to his other friends... he wanted to shelter him from them, but he knew Edd wouldn't be all too happy with that.  _Maybe I can schedule supervised meetings..._

With all the future plans in his head, Tord knew he had to prove his love for Edd. Prove his desire to make his life the best possible. The powerful man pulled his head away from Edd's shoulder, his heart racing. He kept Edd close, cradling his small, round form against his larger, toned form. He felt a groan rising up from his throat and his face turned red as he quickly pressed his chapped lips against Edd's soft, plump ones. He didn't dare speak anymore, risk saying something wrong. This had to be enough, it had to be. 

He felt small, chubby arms wrap around his neck. His mind exploded with emotion as Edd simply let himself sink into the kiss with no protest, his thin fingers moving through Tord's hair. The contact between their lips was incredible. Edd was so soft, so careful as he took Tord's lips with his own. Tord was a shaking, sweating mess as he moved one of his hands to Edd's hip, squeezing it softly. He didn't want to rush, he didn't want to intimidate Edd, but he found himself pressing his tongue to the side of Edd's mouth.

He felt Edd shiver, and he soon opened his mouth further. Tord held back a pleased growl. Quickly closing the gap, he let his tongue meet Edd's. They slid perfectly together as if they were meant to be, like puzzle pieces. Edd was his, this beautiful boy was his at last. He wouldn't let anything change that, and he had plans to make it known that he had claimed him. For now, he continued to suck at Edd's lips, breath hot against his tongue. Although they were both shaking and a bit clumsy, Tord didn't mind. He was too happy to care.

Tord felt a twinge in his gut, which resulted in him pulling his mouth away with a soft " _pop"._ Saliva coating his tongue, he ran the soft muscle down Edd's chin and to his neck. The sound he got from Edd was brilliant, soft like an angel's voice. It made chills run down his back and he only continued until Edd's entire neck was coated in his saliva. Shuddering, Tord rubbed his pointy teeth against different areas of Edd's neck, looking for the most tender, sensitive spot. It wasn't long until he found it, Edd gasping and pressing closer to Tord. He slowly leaned back onto the bed with Tord on top of him, and the Red Leader began sucking at that sensitive spot.

He grabbed Edd's thigh and stroked it as he continued to take Edd's neck in his lips, keen on making a visible mark. Electricity was running through him as he heard each breath from Edd, each moan. Tord was becoming a bit distracted by his aching need, and he allowed himself to mark Edd a bit rougher. His teeth were digging into Edd's tender neck as he sucked, and the groan that escaped his lips vibrated against Edd's skin. 

"Mhhnn..." Edd was completely caught up in the bliss, the expert motions of Tord's hand and tongue. He couldn't believe this was happening: such a brilliant moment with so much meaning behind it. His body was pressing against Tord's as he tried to get as close as possible, his eyes clouded with love. He felt along Tord's robotic arm, fingertips rubbing against the metal beneath his coat. His legs twitched and slid against Tord's instinctively, the contact making him moan once more. "Gaah..."

With Edd beneath him, Tord continued to mark his neck for a while before he pulled his mouth away. His face was red with the heat of the moment, his arms shaking as they struggled to keep him up. The mark was very visible, dark and purple. He became lost in Edd's sparkling eyes as he took in Edd's flustered face, his quiet moans. His neck was open for him to devour if he pleased.

It was a sight he could get used to.

With an entire army behind him, he would certainly be able to keep Edd safe and sound. Edd was his, and Tord was Edd's. He knew he had always wanted this, and it felt so good to finally achieve his biggest goal. Many strived to gain Edd's affection but the Red Leader had won, stole his heart and locked it up. He would never let it go. His hand gently grasped one of Edd's small hands and he held onto it, appreciating the warmth it offered. He would make sure that hand stayed in his, forever and ever...

_For all of eternity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, loves! Feel free to make suggestions for stuff I should write next! I'm pretty open to most suggestions, I might just not do them all. It depends on if I really like the idea!


	2. Intense Temperatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse/ABO!! NSFW! Tordedd with implied Tomedd.
> 
> Basically heat cycles and kinky shit.

The heat was always a major problem, especially for Edd. During some cycles, he wouldn't take a partner and would simply hide away somewhere where it would be more tolerable for the others in the household. During other heat cycles, however, things got too intense for him to leave.

Between the alphas, intense-aggression was present. Tord and Tom would become so transfixed on Edd's scent that the entire heat cycle involved them trying to gain the right to court him, as alphas were meant to do. During the cycles where Edd couldn't find the strength to leave the household, Tord and Tom's quarrels would turn to full on battles and blood was indefinitely spilled. It was a very intense period in their life in which the entire atmosphere was like a thin sheet of glass: one small movement could shatter the barrier between a calmer scenario to absolute hell. 

The beta had to deal with said annoyances. Matt was left cleaning up after the sex-impulsed people that lived with him, and he was the one who had to break up the fights since Edd could not. Matt, too, could recognize Edd's heat, yet he was not affected as badly as the alphas, nor was he in the position to court with Edd. When living with two alphas, he knew that he risked his life trying to get intimate with Edd (perhaps he learned from past experiences?). Instead of letting the heat take him, he took his suppressant pills as he was supposed to in order to stay out of the alpha/omega scenario. Matt acted as a nanny, taking care of chores and dinner whilst Edd be guarded under lock and key, and while Tord and Tom spent every second of the heat cycle tearing into each other. 

It was how every heat cycle went: Tom and Tord fight for dominance; Matt takes care of the household duties and protects Edd from the all-too-violent alphas. It was challenging for all of them, but Matt knew it had to be done until Edd either found the strength to leave, or Tord or Tom defeated the other and earned the right to court the omega. 

"I'll tear you apart, commie..." Tom wheezed out as he tussled with Tord on the floor. His nails were digging into the man's back with deadly intent, and Tord found himself bleeding from his bruised nose and the many cuts along his sides. He drew strength from the fact that Tom was also wounded, if not worse, and he managed to lift one of his legs and flip Tom off of him with it. As quickly as possible, he gained the upper hand and connected his fist to the blue-hooded man's jaw. A look of triumph flashed in his eyes when Tom hissed in pain.

"Hey, knock it off already!" Matt yelled as he ran frantically into the living room, his face flushed. "You two were doing this not 2 minutes ago; can't you stop for at least an hour so I can make dinner in peace??" He was wearing a purple apron covered in various food stains, some new and some old. The tall man was obviously upset, yet the alphas ignored him. They knew he wouldn't ever understand.

"You aren't going anywhere near Edd, you bastard," Tord snarled and once again punched Tom, knuckles bruised from previous assaults on the black-eyed man. His breathing was ragged and troubled, Matt could tell. Although Tord was receiving more wounds from Tom's inhumane abilities and sharp claws, Tom kept ending up pinned by Tord after every tussle. Tord knew it was damaging the monster's pride, and he loved it.

Matt hurried over to the two and quickly separated them, pulling Tom out from under Tord and holding the feisty man against his torso. "Tom, Edd's very ill and needs more rest..." he stammered. "He can't do anything right now, he's-"

"Fuck off!" Tom screeched and began clawing at the beta's hands that were grasping his clothing, holding him close. "I'm not going to wait and let Tord get to him! He's MINE this time," he spat and scrunched his obsidian-black eyes shut, face becoming more flushed than it already was. He was bleeding profusely and obviously tiring out. The smell of his sweat and hormones made Matt dizzy and the ginger turned his back to Tord and placed Tom on the couch.

"Take these." He shoved several white pills in Tom's face, wincing. He didn't want Tord or Tom to get hurt more than necessary; it was clear who was going to court Edd this heat. Tord was always finding new ways to piss Tom off and make him vulnerable, which made the man distracted during combat. Tord was clever in his ways, yet Tom was driven only by hatred and lust. Tord's cleverness earned him his spot beside Edd during most heats, and most days in general. Matt couldn't deny the closeness between Edd and the Norwegian alpha. He wondered if they might become soul-bound eventually.

Tom knew who was winning, too, yet refused to admit it. Tord slowly got up from his place on the living room floor, and he covered his bleeding shoulder with a hand. A twisted grin found its way to Tord's lips, and the Norwegian cackled, "don't worry, Tom... it will be over soon." This only infuriated Tom more, but as Matt sat with him on the couch to calm him, Tom knew he had to stop to rest before he really harmed himself. He let himself fall into Matt's larger form, breathing shakily.

Matt gave up trying to convince the alphas to calm down, he knew it was no use. The heat was too strong to further ignore, and Matt would prefer Tord hurry up and court Edd. There was no use prolonging the suffering of his housemates. Edd and Tord would begin their courtship which would dull the heat-scent down a bit in order to decrease Tom's sexual desire, allowing the inactive alpha to heal. Tord and Edd would continue to mate for several days in order to end the heat cycle. Matt knew how the cycle went, he had experienced it many, many times and he would try his best to comfort the losing alpha (Tom) during the courtship. 

The beta's heart then dropped to his stomach when he saw a door open down the hall, and both Tord and Tom lifted their heads. It ended the developing peace within the house, bringing back the intensity of the alphas' needs. The three watched as Edd stumbled down the hallway, face flushed. Matt suppressed the growl that was beginning to rise in his throat, but he couldn't just ignore the sweet smell that clung to Edd and burned into his mind. The sweating mess of a man groaned out, "Matt, I'm h-hungry... please."

Matt immediately moved away from Tom and went to Edd's side to help the small man to the kitchen. Edd had once again ignored the beta when he insisted he stay in his room for his safety, yet Matt knew it was hard for the boy to stay still. He was also hungry, and Matt refused to let him starve. Perhaps getting out of bed would help cool Edd down, and after he ate he'd be able to retreat back to the safety of his room.

Edd leaving his room definitely did the opposite of cooling down the alphas, though. Tom was now a shaking, huffing mess again. It was obvious he wanted to leap up and either drag Edd off somewhere or pummel Tord into the floor. Tord could tell what Tom wanted to do, however, and crushed his desires with a stern glare. He had won, and he wouldn't let Tom get back up off that couch. Even if the monster did try challenging Tord again, he would only injure himself more and perhaps even fatally wound himself due to his poor state. Tord didn't exactly hate that idea. Anything to silence Tom's annoying growls-

Matt bent over slightly to help Edd along, his hands moving to the fragile omega's shoulder and back. As expected, Edd shook violently from the contact, electricity spreading through his limbs in response to the simple action. It shook him to his core and it felt as if both fire and ice were flooding through his veins. His heart was beating rapidly. He longed for those hands to do more to him, to rub along his sides and hold him down.

"M-Maaaatt..." the omega cried out softly and tried gripping the tall man's arm. He struggled to move his limbs, but thankfully they seemed to have a mind of their own and knew exactly what to do. Edd tried pulling Matt closer, against him, but Matt refused to get so close with two alphas in the room. The ginger gripped Edd's shoulders and ignored the desperate cries of the aroused omega, and only led him into the kitchen away from the intense stares they were receiving. 

 _Get food, then back to the room. Get food, then back to the room. That's it,_ Matt repeated to himself in his head, quickly opening the fridge to search for a few snacks Edd could munch on until dinner was ready. He had to return Edd to his room as quick as possible before things got any worse.

\---

The sun had set and the air cooled, making the heat a tad more tolerable for Edd. Matt had tried his best to help Edd to the kitchen and back, and they managed to get him to drink a bit of cola and eat half of a granola bar. He was hungry, yes, but the other hunger he was experiencing was more extreme.

Everyone had gone to bed, except for Edd. The poor boy laid in his bed in the dark of his room, twisting and turning. His hands kept finding their way down to his crotch and it was aggravating that no one else was there to touch him. The heat that pooled in his stomach was unbearable and brought tears to the omega's eyes. How he longed for someone, anyone. 

Any other day he would long for Tord, cuddle with Tord, spend time with Tord. But during his heat, all Edd cared about was ending the burning sensation between his legs; getting rid of the steamy cloud that fogged his brain. His romantic interest played no part during his heat cycle because all he wanted was to end it. It didn't matter who courted him, it could be a complete stranger, yet he fortunately was lucky enough to live with two alphas so he had never had to intentionally seek anyone out: his housemates usually got to him first. It was impossible to do anything during the heat, though. He couldn't draw or go out to eat. He couldn't be himself during this time and instead had to stay within his room and be cared for by Matt. 

Matt was always kind to him during his heat. Since betas didn't go into heat or experience a desire as intense as alphas, Matt was the perfect caregiver for Edd. Matt knew how to stop himself from getting intimate with Edd, unlike the alphas who would not let go no matter what. It was both a blessing and a curse: Edd longed for Matt during his heat and became a blubbering mess during such an emotional time since Matt never caved, yet when the heat subsided he was able to think clearly and understand that what Matt did was for the best. 

"Gahhh..." Edd cried out, hands tightening around his hoodie. His squishy thighs were pressed together to give him some sort of relief, and one of his small hands slid under his shirt, his pointer finger tracing small circles on his belly. It was a small, non-intimate action, but it gave him a pleasant sensation that would help him through the troubling night. Somewhere throughout the day, he had lost his pants, yet he had kept his hoodie on so he didn't get too cold despite the internal fire that burned oh so hot within him. The loss of his pants and boxers had been due to how frequently he had to touch himself to sate his need, to distract him. Because omegas were self-lubricating, things got messy and uncomfortable very quickly and Edd had the decency to remove clothing when it got too bad. Now, as he lay in bed alone and troubled, he could feel the slick substance trickling down his thigh and onto the bed sheets, but he didn't particularly care. 

His other hand slid along his sweat-covered thigh, dipping down into the crevice between his legs. He was aroused, terribly so. Through his squinted, tear-filled eyes he could see his arousal. The omega groaned shakily, longing, needing. Despite the desire to get up from his bed and disturb one of his housemates, his body was too weak to move at this point. His legs could only shift feebly on the bed, rubbing against each other to create the sensation of someone touching him. In no way would his legs be able to carry him down the hall, not in this state.

Edd didn't know how much time had passed as he lay there, gently touching himself and adding on to the layer of sweat and bodily substances coating his flesh. He was in a daze, unable to keep track of time, unable to grasp consciousness. However, he did hear the eventual growl that touched his ear, hot against his skin.

Edd's green eyes opened wider, blinking away tears. Tord was gazing down at him hungrily, the desire all-too-visible in the darkness. Edd hadn't noticed Tord come in, and the Norwegian had to have shut the door behind him because it was closed now. He must have been as quiet as a mouse as he came in, trying not to disturb the other alpha in the building.

The chubby omega could only spread his arms out happily when Tord climbed onto the bed. Finally, he'd be able to be touched by his lover's powerful, capable hands. Usually, he would think about his friends' well-being and wonder if they were alright, but not during heat. All Edd cared about, all he could think about was that he would finally get pummeled into the bed while he bathed in Tord's scent. He had no time to worry about Tom's drinking habits or where Matt might be. He only moaned, lust clouding his mind and taking him in completely.

Tord's hands rubbed along Edd's sides expertly, and the sensation sent Edd over the edge. How he had longed for this from Matt. It was even better now that Tord was here; he could stare up at his lover's face, enjoying every second of what was about to happen. "Mhh... T..Tord," he breathed out as the alpha pressed down against him. Edd took Tord's neck in his lips, sucking and biting at the scent glands that resided there. He was drenched in Tord's wonderful, musky scent and it only made him crave more, made him bite harder. Again, his hands moved all on their own to Tord's shoulders and held onto the fabric of his hoodie. His heart was hammering in his chest, and with each breath he could feel his bodily fluids flood out onto the bed sheets, everything becoming slick quite easily. This pleased Tord, who fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. Edd could hear Tord's wonderful crooning, the deep, throaty sound sending waves of pleasure to Edd's crotch.

"God, Edd..." the Norwegian breathed out, teeth bared pleasantly. He had quickly removed his troublesome clothes, his bare flesh now pressed to Edd's. Their legs slid together perfectly as Tord climbed on top of his omega and touched the boy's thigh, gently squeezing it. He groaned at the sound that escaped Edd's lips in response, the mewl vibrating against the alpha's neck. He, too, was now captivated by the heat, by Edd's sweet, sugary scent. If Edd wasn't so desperate, Tord would ask his lover for permission, help him with preparation and slowly coax him into intimacy. However, both of them were a sweating, shivering, panting mess and both of them only had one thing on their mind: sex. 

Tord ripped Edd's loose shirt off, exposing his bare chest. He bent his head down towards it, coating his chest in his saliva as he moved his hand to Edd's inner thigh. It was pleasantly wet, soaked in the omega's self-lubricant. He slid his thin, long fingers around against his flesh before they dipped down to the little valley that resided below Edd's erect manhood. Male omegas had both male and female sexual organs, as it was an omega's duty to produce offspring. Edd had never become pregnant after various courtships in the past, so none of them were ever worried about a child. Tord couldn't bother thinking of the consequences as he rubbed his hand along his omega's entrance, enticing him.

"Ahh.. hah..." Edd grasped Tord's now bare shoulders and dug his nails into his flesh. "P-Please, stop it..." he mumbled. Tord growled happily at Edd's desperate whines. His lower torso was instinctively twitching against Edd's body as he tried to take in the sight of him: his squishy thighs, his soft arms, his adorable belly. Most of all, his hazy green eyes that were sparkling with tears.

Tord didn't waste any more time, bucking his hips forward and entering Edd. His body arched over Edd protectively, as if he could vanish any second. His hands found their way to Edd's waist and gripped it, perhaps a little harshly. Edd didn't care at all as Tord thrusted into him repeatedly, the bed creaking beneath their weight. Their scents mixed together were brilliant, flooding the room and driving them onward. Edd could hear the squelching sounds of the intercourse, hear their skin connecting with each thrust. His mouth was agape, head tilted back against his pillow delicately as the alpha took him hungrily, passion and anger combined to create such an intense image. 

Tord's hands slipped from Edd's waist as he drove himself down farther, head bent against Edd's shoulder. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, desperately holding on, trying to keep himself up. He knew he had found Edd's prostate, as he started to tense up further whenever Tord bucked forward. He very badly wanted to give his love pleasure so he continued to put all of his energy into this intimate moment. 

"Ah.. ahh.. ah..ah..ah...ahhh!" Edd cried out each time Tord pressed into him, slamming into the sensitive spot within him. God, it felt amazing. He was certain he had came a few times already due to how desperate he had been. Now, overstimulation sent burning, pleasant sensations throughout his body. They controlled him, forced every moan out of his throat. Sweat made his brown hair damp, his skin shining with various fluids. His nails continued to dig into Tord's shoulders, drawing blood. Knowing, FEELING that Tord was so close to him, on top of him and in control was one of the best feelings he could experience. The muscle under Tord's skin, the blood that pumped through his veins. Tord was so strong, so powerful. Tord was experiencing the same thing, flooded with Edd's moans and the fact that his small, chubby body fit perfectly beneath him. Edd was Tord's, Tord was Edd's, and it was glorious. 

"Graaah!" The growl that had been building up inside Tord during the past few minutes finally escaped his chapped lips. He emptied himself into Edd, causing the omega to come once more due to the wonderful sensation. The alpha panted heavily as he rode out his orgasm, his body unable to stop itself as he kept thrusting. Edd panted softly as he lay back in the bed, the burning, aching need that had consumed him for so long now dulling down with Tord's help. After a while, Tord's body slowed to a stop and he rested on top of Edd, arms and legs shaking from his adrenaline rush. They had knotted successfully.

The two of them laid there, exhausted and finally at ease. They didn't know how long the peace would last until the next wave hit them, but they simply enjoyed the moment as they cuddled lazily. They had both drenched each other in their scents, and Edd softly moaned out, "thank you... thank you..."

Crooning, Tord leaned down to lazily kiss Edd's collarbone before he rested his head against his chest. Edd giggled weakly as he heard the soft purr of the alpha, the rumble vibrating against his chest. Tord wrapped his arms around Edd as they shifted on their sides, his hands caressing the small of his back. "You're so perfect..." the Norwegian whispered, voice dripping with his accent. "I adore you..."

The two lay together for what felt like ages, Edd's needs dulled enough for him to truly rest. Coming down from his high, he knew that the heat would be more tolerable with Tord right beside him. They slept peacefully in each other's embrace throughout the rest of the night, blankets messily draped over them as they remained knotted.

_Much more tolerable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions for other chapters.


End file.
